This invention relates to an electric power source for electrosurgical apparatus which selectively generates a cutting signal, a coagulation signal and a blend signal.
An electrosurgical apparatus is generally constructed to selectively generate cutting current, coagulation current and blend current. Usually, cutting current applies stronger cutting effect to a human body than the coagulation effect caused by coagulation current. For this reason, where blend current is used the coagulation effect can be expected only when a small blend current is used. Furthermore when the blend current varies, the ratio between the cutting current and the coagulation current which are contained in the blend current varies so that stable cutting effect and coagulation effect can not be obtained.